Tokyo Mew Mew: Shadow's Secret
by sugoi99
Summary: 200 years after original story. What is hidden in the shadows stay in the shadows. Well that's what they say, but it's not true. A new threat is coming to the Earth and it's not going to stop until it gets what it wants. It will take a secret hidden in the shadows to save Earth. Will it work or will the world perish into darkness? OCS NEEDED! INFO INSIDE!


**Hi everyone! I've decided to try a Tokyo Mew Mew story. This is my first story so go easy on me! I've seen a trend with Tokyo Mew OC stories so I'm going to do one. Here's the's base of the plot**

* * *

What's in the shadows should stay in the shadows or so it's said. 200 years after the original mews have past. All is the same except with the technology advances. On a normal day Earth's peace was destroyed

A young man named Tanaku did research about human metamorphosis. By accident he found a file about animal metamorphosis. He found out about five girls who was injected with the DNA of different animals. He was able to re-create this and injected different people at random. He then set out to find them keeping this in the shadows. A rebellion was brewing in the shadows

* * *

**I have some quick rules**

**1-First come first serve on animals. I know everyone wants to be a cat but I only need one! This applies with other animals.**

**2- This might become a rated M story. There will probably be some strong language and minor sexual situations. Be aware that I might make your character say or do something that you might not like**

**3- Please say if you want your mew to be in a relationship.**

**4- Give detail! Not the smallest detail. but putting shirt and shorts will get you nowhere.**

**5- All Mews must be human! No exceptions! **

**6- No weird skin color like purple or pink I mean their mews not some alien hybrid**

**7- Make your mew look appealing. I won't have a problem telling you if it's not appealing.**

**8- Your Mew will probably be in some situation that you might not like but it will somehow go with the story.**

**9- Every Mew sent will be used(if correctly detailed) Only a few will make the main team.**

**10- Be creative and try not to make your character a Mary Sue!**

**11- Don't have the nerve to leave a hateful review if you have a problem pm me.**

* * *

My OC~

Name: Ayumi Ogawa

Mew Name: Mew Razzberry

Age: 14

Animal fused with: Humboldt Penguin

Alliance: Good

Hometown: Sapporo Japan

Height: 4'10

Relationship: Maybe

Personality: Ayumi is mostly kind. If you make her mad she will tell you off. She doesn't have many friends due to her tendency to speak her mind too much. When she gets mad she blocks herself off from the world and won't come out of her room for a while. She always hides her sadness away from other people. Normally she's hyper and loves to talk. She is battle smart and knows karate

Likes: video games, honey, mint cakes, books, anime

Dislikes: DRP, jerks, perfume, school, basil

Skin Color: Fair

Eye Color: Red eyes that turn frosting pink in mew form.

Hair Color/Style: Brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and is kept in a ponytail. In mew form her hair turns honey blonde with bangs that has old fashion curls

Mew Mark: On the back of her lower neck. It's a star with a heart inside of it

Normal outfit: She wears a blue shirt with a leather jacket, blue jean shorts shorts that go to her knee and they have several holes in them, and black high tops. She wears her gold heart locket that her mother gave her and opal earrings.

Mew outfit: A pink top with short front petals and two long petals in the back, poofy white shorts that go to her upper thigh, pink boots that go a few inches above her ankle, white gloves that go to her arms, she has a pink and white garter, armbands, and choker that holds her mew pendant. She has a huge pink bow in her hair.

Weapon: Razzberry Batons- pink batons tied with two red heart jms on each side and is tied with red ribbons. They glow light pink when she is about to perform her super move.

Super Move: Ribbon Razzberry Slash!: She slashes the target with her batons. Then the crystal hearts shoot out a beam of light purifying the target

* * *

**So submit your ocs. I'll try to upload the first chapter soon.**


End file.
